


Confianza

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Whining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué significa ‘venir seriamente por ti’? Ninguno de nosotros viene seriamente por ti cuando te pinchamos al VS porque haces algún juego mal.”





	Confianza

**Confianza**

Sho estaba de humor horrible.

Había vuelto a casa y se había casi lanzado en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión y mirando la pantalla sin un real interés.

Aiba se había quedado mirándolo desde la puerta, tratando de entender que pasara.

Lo había mirado fijo por unos minutos, esperando que se calmara y empezara a hablar.

Cuando eso no había pasado y se cansó de esperar, se sentó a su lado, apoyándole una mano en la pierna.

El mayor se giró, en ceño fruncido.

“Sho-chan...” empezó el menor, en voz tranquila, como para hacerlo sentir seguro. “¿Puedes decirme lo que te pasa? Desde que hemos dejado los estudios de la Fuji TV ha sido de mal humor.” le dijo, con aire confundido.

Sakurai suspiró, como enojado por la pregunta del menor. Se inclinó hacia la mesilla enfrente al sofá, agarrando el control remoto y bajando el volumen de la televisión, y Aiba pensó que fuera una señal que finalmente iba a hablarle.

“No me gusta el VS Arashi, Masaki.” le dijo, después de unos momentos. El menor le echó una mirada confundida, sentándose mejor.

“¿Qué quiere decir que no te gusta el VS Arashi?” le preguntó. Sho pareció enrojarse un poco, mientras bajaba los ojos al suelo y empezaba torturándose las manos.

“No me gusta. No es el tipo de programa para mí, siempre estoy ridiculizado, no puedo hacer casi nada... hay la broma y luego hay la publica humillación.” se lamentó, volviendo a mirar el menor en los ojos.

Por su parte, Aiba parecía más y más sorprendido mientras Sho seguía hablando. Cuando terminó le puso una mano en el hombro, con una sonrisa tardada.

“Anda ya, Sho-chan, ¡no es publica humillación! Cada uno de nosotros tenemos sus talentos y puntos débiles, pero eso no significa que estés humillado. Es verdad que de vez en cuando nos focalizamos sobre el hecho que no eres...” se limpió la garganta, tratando de encontrar la palabra justa para no apeorar la situación. “_talentoso_ en algunos de los juegos, pero eso no significa nada.” le dijo, poco asegurado por la expresión lúgubre del mayor.

“_¿De vez en cuando?_” siseó, en voz casi incrédula. “No es de vez en cuando, Aiba. Es siempre. Y yo rio, porque no veo que otro podría hacer, pero eso no significa que no me enoje. Especialmente cuando pasa que vengáis seriamente por mí.” le explicó, descargando su exasperación.

Aiba frunció el ceño, mirándolo fijo.

“¿Qué significa ‘venir seriamente por ti’? Ninguno de nosotros viene seriamente por ti cuando te pinchamos al VS porque haces algún juego mal.” dijo, y luego se calló con aire absorto, como si estuviera tratando de pensar en ocasiones donde algo así pusiera haber pasado, sin tener éxito de pensar en alguna.

Vio Sho enojarse, e instintivamente retiró la mano que aún tenía en su hombro.

“¿Has visto a Nino cuando por mi culpa hemos perdido el desafío con ese maldito aro?” siseó.

Aiba se salió los ojos, finalmente entendiendo porque el mayor fuera tanto de mal humor.

Sí, lo había visto.

Había visto a Nino mirar furiosamente a Sho, y luego empezar a lamentarse.

_“¡Eres siempre tú! Nunca podemos hacer algo bien que llegas y la arruinas. La próxima vez vas a estar primero, al menos _nosotros _podemos recuperar un poco de tiempo.” _

Solo había sido una de las usuales reprimendas de Nino, y los otros la habían tomada a la ligera.

Jun había suspirado, mientras él y Ohno habían reído.

“Oh, Sho-chan... sabes mejor que mí como es Nino, no tendrías que tomarlo demasiado en serio. Sabes que es competitivo, odia perder, que haya algo en juego o no. Probablemente se ha ya olvidado de lo que ha pasado, y seguramente no puedes creer que se sea realmente enfadado por algo tan estúpido.” le dijo, tratando de ser convincente.

Sakurai lo miró, mordiéndose un labio.

“Pero de verdad es mi culpa si no hemos tenido éxito de ganar. Y es casi siempre mi culpa cuando algo sale mal al VS Arashi.” insistió, pero el menor notó que su voz parecía menos convencida que antes.

“¿Y qué?” preguntó, cogiendo los hombros. “Todos hacemos errores. Alguien al VS, alguien al Himitsu, alguien durante los conciertos, alguien cuando grabamos... en normal, Sho-chan. ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? Sabes que te enoja pensar de ser lo que siempre comete errores, pero no es así. Y... te prometo que vamos a tratar de burlarnos un poco menos de ti, si te fastidia. O al menos, yo voy a hacerlo.” le dijo, con una sonrisa.

Sho lo miró, los ojos llenos de gratitud.

Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, cuanto los otros se divirtieran a molestarlo, que fueran serios o menos.

Y sabía que Aiba iba a tratar, que pero nunca iba a tener éxito de resistir a la tentación de hacerle notar sus errores, con la misma sonrisa en la cara que quería expresar inocencia.

Pero le bastaba que hubiera decidido de tratar, al menos. Que lo hubiera animado, que se hubiera quedado allí para escuchar sus laméntelas que, tenía que admitirlos, eran decididamente infantiles.

Le sonrió, poniéndole un brazo alrededor la cintura y tirándolo contra de sí.

“Gracias, Masaki.” le murmuró.

“De nada, Sho-chan.” contestó el menor en el mismo tono, luego levantó la voz y siguió. “Y entonces, por lo que he entendido no creo que vamos a hacer más la cosa con el aro. Creo que vamos a experimentar algo igualmente inútil.” añadió, sonriendo con un poco de malicia. “Ganbatte, Sho-chan.”

El mayor suspiró, poco exaltado por la idea de algo nuevo.

Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, porque _nunca _lo era.

Pero tenía que admitir que Aiba tenía razón, todos tenían sus problemas.

Iba a morder el polvo y seguir en adelante, como siempre.

Dentro de sí, agradeció que VS Arashi fuera solo una vez a la semana.


End file.
